1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to switch, destined in particular for usage as a general cutout switch for batteries in low-voltage vehicle electrical systems and the like.
2. Statement of the Art
Switches of this type are normally equipped with at least a pair of fixed contacts and at least one mobile contact that can be shifted, with respect to the fixed contacts, between an open position and a closed position.
Switches destined for utilization in vehicle electrical systems as battery cutouts must be capable of guaranteeing circuit interruption in emergency situations via a simple and intuitive manoeuvre, such as simply applying pressure on a knob for example.
In other applications, instead, there can exist the opposite need, i.e. that of only allowing the switch to be opened or closed by personnel in possession of a special key.
The object of present invention is to provide a switch that is simple, robust and reliable, having a control mechanism that allows versions of the switch commanded by both knob and key to be realized.